


"Gli amanti" di Magritte

by redtendou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtendou/pseuds/redtendou
Summary: Dal testo:" "Sai cosa penso? Che io e te siamo estremamente complementari, ispettore."[...]"Tu combatti costantemente contro la bruttura della vita, io invece ne ricerco la bellezza." "*Lestrade è un semplice divorziato che non ha nessun interesse nel rincontrare l'amore, ma l'ultima degli Holmes, Aphia, ha piani differenti per lui. Ambientata dopo "il problema finale".
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Mycroft Holmes/Original Character, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	"Gli amanti" di Magritte

Silenzio e luci soffuse: era questo quello che Aphia Holmes pretendeva di avere nella sua galleria quando fissava per ore la sua opera preferita nella galleria, "Gli amanti" di Magritte. Voleva immergersi in essa, carpire ogni sfumatura di emozione prima che quel quadro ritornasse oltreoceano a fine mostra, per questo motivo passava tutte le sere davanti al quadro con il naso all'insù, posizione che tanto amava perché era la posizione di quando guardava l'arte, di quando viveva sul serio.  
Durante una sera monotona come tutte le altre, una chiamata arrivò, una chiamata decisamente inaspettata: il numero di quell'ispettore che teneva sempre sotto controllo il suo fratellino la stava chiamando, e sebbene non sapesse neanche come fosse fatto il suo volto, rispose all'instante: non pensava che avrebbe scoperto in quel modo di avere una sorella psicolabile internata in qualche posto del mondo e che i suoi fratelli avevano rischiato di morire in uno stupido gioco macabro.  
*  
Dire che aveva guidato da meritare lo strappo della patente era un eufemismo. Arrivare il quel posto sconosciuto perfino da Dio stesso era stato complesso, e lei era scoppiata a piangere come aveva visto Mycroft tutto intero: suo fratello aveva osato anche abbracciarla, e non aveva smesso di singhiozzare finché non si era trovata davanti l'altro fratello, decisamente più stoico ma con degli occhi che parlavano da soli, che comunicavano tutta la paura di questo mondo.  
Quando notò che Sherlock si era avviato verso il suo conquilino baciandogli la fronte, e successivamente veniva carpito da mani militari in un bacio decisamente sofferto, Aphia ebbe la conferma che il fluire della vita stesse prendendo un'altra direzione.  
"Cosa devono vedere i miei occhi..."  
Borbottò Mycroft, e Aphia rise appena.  
Tentò di asciugarsi le lacrime, darsi un decoro, ma era ancora stravolta dalla paura su tantissimi livelli. Essendo la più "normale" della famiglia, molto probabilmente stava esprimendo la paura di tutti e tre.  
"Aphia Holmes?"  
Si era sentita richiamare, da quel tono rassicurante che l'aveva avvisata.  
Davanti a lei c'era un interessante uomo di mezza età, capelli grigi e pelle abbronzata quel giusto da fargli desiderare, con una reazione decisamente fisica e non solo celebrale, un po' di sano sesso: erano questi i suoi bisogni dopo che i suoi fratelli avevano rischiato di decedere malamente? Come se si potessero comandare le emozioni...  
"Non so dove sia andata con la testa, ma sì è lei."  
Alle parole di quell'acido di suo fratello, si ricordò di tendere la mano e sorridere, portando i zigomi pieni di mascara colato in sù: non poteva andare peggio di così, praticamente distrutta davanti un uomo molto più che attraente. Aveva sempre pensato di essere molto più che fortunata nella vita.  
"Ispettore Greg Lestrade, come mai non l'ho mai vista?"  
"Sherlock non gradisce i suoi parenti, ancora di più se sono estremamente normali."  
Mycroft aveva risposto al suo posto, ed il poliziotto davanti a lei aveva commentato: "Be', è Sherlock." Prima di sparire con un saluto veloce fra i suoi colleghi, per fare un punto della situazione.  
"Come sei prevedibile, sorellina... La bava avresti potuto tenerla in bocca."  
"Pallone gonfiato invidioso del fatto che non puoi metterci mano sopra."  
"Pensi che andrei con uno che lavora a Scotland Yard?"  
"Almeno andresti con qualcuno."  
"L'ispettore è etero ed è appena uscito da un matrimonio devastante con un'adultera recitiva che l'ha sposato solo per la sua condizione sociale. Tutto per te e per le tue tendenze da Beatrice dantesca."  
"Prima di parlare della nostra cotta condivisa, potresti dirmi da dove sbuca questa sorella?"  
Aphia era sicura di non averlo mai visto così in difficoltà.  
Le aveva spiegato velocemente la malattia mentale della sorella, ciò che aveva fatto alle loro spalle per proteggere tutti: miracolosamente, Mycroft si fece stringere in un abbraccio per la seconda volta in una giornata, e mentre stringeva a sé quel concentrato di troppo affetto e poca capacità di esprimerlo, l'ispettore dall'altro capo di quel posto spettrale le sorrideva dolcemente.  
Non che fosse acuta come i suoi fratelli, ma quell'ispettore aveva proprio l'aria di una persona che meritava tutto l'amore del mondo, ed i suoi sensi poche volte si sbagliavano. Ma Sherlock non poteva mettersi nei guai leggermente prima?  
*  
Aveva ripensato all'ispettore per i due mesi successivi, indecisa se usare Sherlock come mezzo: l'ultima volta che aveva provato a presentarsi a Baker Street, Sherlock l'aveva sbattuta di fuori a malo modo perché stava impazzendo per un caso improponibile. Il dottore, che quasi come una figura mitologica sapeva sempre mediare fra Sherlock ed il resto del mondo, l'aveva invitata ad accomodarsi dalla signora Hudson per un tè, aspettare la fine della sfuriata al calduccio, ma sapendo che le sfuriate di Sherlock andavano sempre per le lunghe, era ritornata alla galleria senza fare un fiato.  
Aveva tentato tramite Mycroft, ma se ne era lavato le mani perché giustamente non poteva convocare l'ispettore solo perché la sua cara sorellina si era preso una tranvata enorme per lui. Inoltre, Aphia l'aveva trovato decisamente assente: cosa ci fosse nella testa del suo fratellone "sono-un-uomo-di-potere-non-ho-una-vita-smettila-con-queste-domande-ridicole" era un mistero che non aveva intenzione di svelare: avrebbero svelato prima il vero significato della Gioconda, che la complessità di suo fratello.  
Un moto di infantile speranza era salito in lei quando aveva scoperto che la sede di Scotland Yard era vicina alla sua galleria: dai, che sono venti minuti di macchina?  
La verità è che in queste situazioni la vita si serve di casi fortuiti: il suo, era stato tamponare lievemente la volante di lui nel bel mezzo del traffico di Londra.  
*  
"Sempre detto che sei un pericolo pubblico."  
L'aveva canzonata Mycroft, mentre ancora in uno stato di shock scendeva dalla macchina: era stato un tamponamento lieve, niente di così grave, ma si era sentita mancare la terra sotto i piedi quando da quella volante era sceso il protagonista delle sue fantasie masturbatorie.  
Perché la sua vita era una telenovela low budget?  
La volpe argentata davanti a lei era scesa dall'automobile prima inveendo in uno stretto dialetto di qualche parte dell'entroterra britannico, poi l'aveva vista, e si era rasserenato totalmente.  
"Scusami se l'ho presa un po' male, ma oggi staccavo prima."  
Le aveva detto, mentre una mano pericolosamente campeggiava sulla spalla di lei e tirava fuori il cellulare: aveva avuto realmente avuto il coraggio di chiamare suo fratello, per insabbiare l'avvenimento.  
Ecco perché ora Mycroft era là, con un carroattrezzi che avrebbe fatto riapparire le due automobili come nuove il giorno dopo, con tutta la discrezione di quel uomo di potere che si stava sbellicando dalle risate per l'incapacità perenne della sua sorellina.  
Greg Lestrade guardava la sua volante venire caricata dal marciapiede: si era allontanato come scottato da lei quando Mycroft era sceso dalla sua auto da 007, e Aphia pensò che avrebbe preferito perdere i punti sulla patente, che guardarlo scivolare così.  
Smise di ascoltare suo fratello e raggiunse l'ispettore: era così facile parlargli nel suo cervello, perché diventava insommortabile dal vivo? Neanche lo conosceva, poteva essere anche un bel contenitore con un pessimo contenuto.  
"Perché l'hai fatto?"  
Chiese, come si posizionò davanti a lui: la guardò dall'alto al basso, per sorridere appena.  
"Non mi andava di chiamare in centrale e chiedere un'altra volante. Inoltre, ti saresti giocata dei punti per una sciocchezza."  
Un tamponamento non era una sciocchezza, ma Aphia ringraziò che quell'uomo la facesse sentire leggermente meno sbadata di quello che fosse. Soprattutto quando l'aveva tamponato perché aveva tentato in tutti i modi di vedere chi c'era nell'abitacolo e aveva perso il controllo della macchina.  
"E tu? Non rischi il posto? Tutto ciò è illegale."  
"La legge è carta straccia quando c'è tuo fratello di mezzo."  
Aveva tirato fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e se ne era accessa una, quasi timidamente. Il fuoco di quell' accendino rendeva i suoi occhi castani così caldi, così piacevoli e trascendenti in ogni sfera sensoriale di lei.  
"Non ti offro una sigaretta perché tuo fratello mi sta già guardando male per averle tirate fuori e dopo tanti anni di ligio servizio alla Corona non voglio finire deportato in Repubblica Ceca."  
Aveva riso in un modo esplosivo, poco elegante, ma Lestrade aveva sorriso divertito fra il fumo.  
"È così carina Praga."  
"Certo, quando ci vai volontariamente... E sono sicuro che Mycroft mi farebbe portare in un posto desolato che non conosce nessuno. Sai, quelle cose degne di un documentario di National Geographic."  
Mentre rideva ancora, sinceramente, chiese:  
"Posso chiamare un taxi? Pago io la corsa."  
"Oh, e così scoprire dove abito, piccola Holmes? Potresti dirlo a tuo fratello, quello piccolo e distruttivo, e poi preferirei la deportazione in Repubblica Ceca."  
A quel "piccola Holmes" era arrossita, ma sapeva che il ferro è da battere quando è caldo, quindi aprì la borsa e tirò fuori uno dei tanti bigliettini da visita che aveva sparsi.  
"Ho una galleria d'arte, chiedi di me all'entrata, e se vieni giuro che ti spiegherò tutto, dalla a alla z, per restituirti il disturbo. Sempre se ti interessa... Ma sai, potresti rimanere stupito."  
Da dove le era uscita quella frase ambigua? Non solo ambigua, ma a tratti imbarazzante. Lo vide prendere il bigliettino e chiedere:  
"Davvero dirigi una galleria d'arte? Quanti anni avrai, ventisei?"  
"Trenta..."  
"Giusto, tuo fratello è un vecchio come me e c'è un limite alla biologia di tua madre. Comunque un bel traguardo, per la tua giovane età."  
"Dovrei sentirmi lusingata per i quattro anni in meno?"  
"Dovresti sentirti lusingata per quello che fai, sembra così bello... Ma io impazzirei fra quattro mura, per me la vita è perenne azione, quando gli acciacchi dell'età me lo permettono ancora."  
Lo osservò fumare le ultime boccate di quella sigaretta, delineò con gli occhi le curve di quel corpo maschile ben confezionato da una camicia con la fantasia a piccoli quadri grigi e azzurri, a tratti verdolini, i pantaloni neri e aderenti, le scarpe da corsa grigie e sporche. Il giaccone nero, aperto appena per l'ispezione che stava compiendo.  
"Sai cosa penso? Che io e te siamo estremamente complementari, ispettore."  
Stava parlando onestamente, piena di un coraggio infuso forse dal fatto che dopo la figura di merda del tamponamento, non aveva quasi nulla da perdere.  
Lui l'aveva guardata, pensando che non aveva il tempo di perdersi in una galleria d'arte, non con la vita che conduceva e non quando la mostra era basata sull'amore e lui stava morendo ogni giorno per l'illusione di averlo trovato due decenni prima, ma qualcosa scattò sentendo le parole successive di lei:  
"Tu combatti costantemente contro la bruttura della vita, io invece ne ricerco la bellezza."  
*  
Greg non l'avrebbe ammesso facilmente, ma aveva chiesto un permesso per la prima volta in una decina di anni per mettere piede nella galleria della più piccola degli Holmes.  
Donovan l'aveva guardato incuriosita, a tratti divertita, mentre in pausa pranzo l'ispettore leggeva sul pc sintesi in un minuto di un po' di stili artistici ed autori. Perché lui non sapeva nulla di arte, e l'ultima volta che aveva messo piede in un museo aveva sedici anni ed era stato trascinato dalla scuola. Non perché non gli piacesse l'arte, ma era stato sempre un uomo pragmatico e poco interessato al pensare nel tempo libero: sua moglie lo prendeva sempre in giro perché leggeva un libro ogni due anni.  
"Cézanne ti fa digerire meglio, Greg?"  
Lui sapeva che il suo peggior difetto era che sulla sua faccia si poteva leggere tutto, davvero ogni singolo pensiero gli passasse in quel momento nella testa, e rispose:  
"Non posso avere nuovi interessi?"  
"Due mesi fa pensavi che Dalì fosse un politico spagnolo."  
"Eh quindi? Non posso acculturarmi, cambiare?"  
"Certo... Ma non leggendo venti siti differenti in cinque minuti. Queste conoscenze ti servono con una certa urgenza. Cosa devi fare questo pomeriggio?"  
"Mi stavi spiando?"  
"Sei strano oggi."  
Greg guardò il volto femminile riccioluto davanti a lui, e si sforzò a non sbuffare: Sally si preoccupava sempre per lui, dopo il divorzio era sempre alla sua calcagna e osservava ogni suo respiro. Era semplice e sincera preoccupazione, figlia di un affetto consolidato nel tempo.  
"Sono stato invitato ad una mostra."  
"Sei stato invitato da una donna ad una mostra."  
Ribatté lei, e lui la guardò stupito: cavolo, doveva cancellarsi il volto per avere una vita privata?  
"È una ragazza che mi deve un favore, niente di importante."  
Disse, chiudendo le pagine internet aperte.  
"E ti importa fare bella figura?"  
"Ovvio che mi importi, è una questione di amor proprio. È sempre orribile rendersi conto che una persona con vent'anni in meno di te sappia molto più di te."  
"Hai un lato narcisistico?"  
"Devo pur avere qualche difetto."  
Aveva risposto, mentre l'ansia lo corrodeva dentro: era la prima volta dopo il divorzio che una donna, chiaramente interessata a lui, gli chiedeva in un modo tutto suo di uscire.  
Una donna estremamente giovane, imparentata con due personaggi unici a sé, sicuramente molto più intelligente e più acculturata di lui. Essenzialmente cosa gli poteva interessare di un ispettore di mezza età divorziato?  
Non sapeva neanche cosa ci doveva fare con quell'interesse: non era stato colpito da lei finché non l'aveva sentita spiegare perché loro due erano complementari. Dopotutto, il suo aspetto fisico non era male, ma no, non era proprio cosa visto le circostanze.  
"Che vai a vedere di bello?"  
"Dirige una galleria, credo ci sia una mostra sull'amore attualmente... Non mi suggerire cose romantiche Sally, non ti azzardare, perché non succederà nulla."  
"Sai che dicevano i latini? Che chi si scusa senza che ciò venga richiesto, si sta autoaccusando. Subconscialmente ci hai ben pensato, sei solo terrorizzato da qualcosa di nuovo. Perché non approfitti del tuo fascino da maturo? Nell'ultimo periodo va alla grande, quasi fosse una moda."  
"Donovan?"  
"Sì?"  
"Non mi incasinare la testa, grazie."  
"Come se non te la incasinassi abbastanza da solo."  
Commentò la testa riccia, alzandosi dalla sua scrivania spingendo col palmo. Mentre andava via e spariva come un puntino nel corridoio, Greg si prese il volto fra le mani: sì, era completamente terrorizzato.  
*  
Terrore che si perse quando mise piede nell'edificio: la nuvola di One che aveva addosso stava intossicando lui stesso, ma pensò che non poteva avere la gola più chiusa di quanto il panico gliela stava restringendo.  
Ma cosa gli passava per la testa? Doveva stopparla sul nascere, non poteva uscire con una ragazza di trenta...  
"Ispettore! Sei arrivato prima?"  
Una palletta di gioia, che l'aveva accolto con un sorriso radioso: avevano passato un paio di ore piacevoli insieme, e fu colto da una paura sempre più vivida. Quando iniziò ad avviarsi verso l'uscita, svuotato da una crescente paura e scottato dalla novità, cercando un conforto tattile nel tessuto della giacca, si sentì chiedere:  
"Quale opera hai preferito?"  
Quel sorriso che campeggiava fisso sul volto di lei gli sembrava solamente il preavviso di una catastrofe, una catastrofe che avrebbe implicato un cuore rotto dalle aspettative. Erano sempre quelle che rovinavano tutto, prima dei fatti veri e propri.  
E per questo, tentò di scivolare il prima possibile da quella conversazione, salire sulla sua macchina e sparire nel suo appartamento vacante: si sciacquava il volto con l'acqua gelida come se ciò potesse eliminare la consapevolezza di essere spaventato come un agnellino per quella novità. Era più saggio eliminare o rischiare? E perché il suo cervello gli diceva a gran voce che in Repubblica Ceca ci sarebbe finito a breve?  
*  
"Senti, non ho tempo da perdere. Mycroft si frequenta con una che sta prendendo un master."  
"E quindi?"  
Chiese Aphia, che convocata d'urgenza a casa Holmes-Watson con tutto l'acquazzone e senza un ombrello era essenzialmente zuppa. Il dottore, quel santo che chissà per quale congiunzione astrale funesta si era innamorato di suo fratello, le aveva dato un asciugamano, una coperta e un tè caldo preparato alla velocità della luce.  
Mentre le porgeva quella bevanda calda, l'aveva guardata negli occhi e Aphia ci aveva letto: "Non avevo idea ti stesse chiamando, sai come è fatto, se lo sapevo lo fermavo."  
"E quindi cosa? È un problema!"  
"Si passeranno poco più di vent'anni... Niente di così drastico. Insomma, lo sapranno cosa è il meglio per loro, no? E da quando ti importa di Mycroft?"  
"Perderò la scommessa... Devi aiutarmi."  
"Quale scommessa?"  
"Che se non capisco quale genere preferisce devo restituirgli tutti i pass. La statistica di tutti i suoi rari comportamenti sociali portavano agli uomini, ma ora..."  
"Beh, la persona con cui stai non esprime la tua preferenza. Guarda John, credo preferisca le donne ma sta con te."  
Rispose Aphia, incerta dell'infantilismo dei suoi fratelli maggiori, che si vantavano di essere adulti geniali.  
Sherlock era in panico e John lo rassicurò con una pacca sulla spalla, ma non servì quasi a nulla, perché con occhi vispi passò dal fissare il pavimento a guardarla negli occhi e dire:  
"John era un represso, non c'è preferenza che tenga. Non fare l'offeso perché sai che è la verità."  
La scenetta semicomica che stava avvenendo davanti a lei si era conclusa con il dottore che alzava le spalle, e prendeva loro figlia in braccio, in una piena crisi di pianto.  
"Non puoi calcolare scientificamente la preferenza di una persona."  
"Certo che posso."  
"La preferenza non c'entra nulla con chi frequenti. Mycroft ti sta prendendo in giro."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Mycroft non preferisce nulla, era solo un modo sicuro per riprendersi i pass."  
Aphia si avvicinò alla scrivania, guardando gli assurdi file excel che Sherlock aveva compilato sulla vita privata (abbastanza limitata) di Mycroft.  
"Hai fatto dei file excel?"  
"Per quale ragione hai visto Lestrade?"  
Le chiese contropiede, e si irrigidì notevolmente. L'aveva visto due giorni prima, suo fratello aveva il naso di un cane da caccia per rintracciarlo sul suo capotto, per giunta zuppo?  
"Chi è Lestrade?"  
Aveva chiesto, tentando di mentire, qualcosa di pressoché inutile con lui, che gli aveva chiesto:  
"Stai realmente tentando di mentirmi?"  
Come aveva osato pensare di poter prendere in giro un tale genio, pensò Aphia, mentre chiudeva quello strano documento pieno di nomi maschili e cartelle del genere "One night stand", "relazione", "scopamicizia".  
"È venuto alla mia galleria."  
"Ha il quoziente intellettivo di un piccione, non ci è venuto volontariamente, lo hai invitato."  
Uno dei motivi per cui Aphia non si faceva mai vedere era quel suo modo di fare insopportabile, in cui lui era superiore ad ogni essere vivente ed il resto dell'umanità una massa di decelebrati che dovevano semplicemente ammirarlo.  
"Sì, è andata così. Cambia qualcosa?"  
"Immagino che tu gli abbia fatto da guida privata. Tu, la direttrice della galleria, che la gente prenota un mese prima per avere la certezza che sia tu a guidarli nella mostra, poi arriva un neo divorziato invitato al massimo due giorni prima e non sapendo una parola di arte riceve una delle spiegazioni migliori di Londra. Beh, la prossima volta che lo inviti gli lasci un biglietto con scritto "Ti vuoi mettere insieme? Sì o no"."  
"Vorrei davvero avere un fratello stupido, come una pigna, ti giuro."  
"Almeno ti ho detto che sei una delle migliori."  
Era quel sorriso da impunito che molto probabilmente aveva sciolto il cuore di John, attualmente dalla signora Hudson con Rosie in braccio: essere il genitore del proprio stesso partner doveva essere sfiancante.  
"Non sarà facile."  
Aggiunse Sherlock, profetizzando.  
"Le cose facili non sono reali."  
*  
Ed infatti non fu facile per niente: Lestrade non si era più fatto né vedere né sentire per poco più di un mese, un darsi alla macchia decisamente prevedibile dopo tutto quello che Mycroft e Sherlock gli avevano detto.  
Era stata sul suo divano con una tazza in mano a fissare il soffitto, a pensare cosa avesse sbagliato, o se le sue aspettative erano decisamente fuori luogo per la situazione. Cosa le dava diritto di aspettarsi una richiamata, un messaggio, una qualsiasi forma di comunicazione? Non era un appuntamento, era una scusa che lei stava porgendo per il suo essere impedita nella vita. Non si era accorto delle sue intenzioni, forse non aveva fatto abbastanza, o forse non c'era niente da fare con una persona che parte con qualche pezzo in meno già dal principio. Come fai a fidarti di qualcuno se alle spalle hai una persona che ti mentiva per decenni? Quindi niente di personale, ma comunque terribile da affrontare se a trent'anni non si è ancora imparato a tenere il cervello ancorato alla testa e a non partire per viaggi enormi. In realtà, non le succedeva da tempo, ma solo perché da tempo non aveva nulla di serio: la gestione della galleria era stato il suo unico interesse per anni, e aveva preferito frequentare donne senza nessun impegno.  
Era proprio quello il problema della vita: non ritrovarsi allo stesso tempo. Incontrarsi, e rendersi che il passato è sempre più importante del presente: che gran cazzata. Non c'era niente che rendesse il passato una presenza fisica, oltre i ricordi e i traumi. Senza di quelli, il passato non esiste: ogni giorno siamo persone nuove, tutto può cambiare anche con un semplice nuovo incontro. Perché era così difficile capirlo? E soprattutto perché si era affezionata all'ennesima persona che l'avrebbe solo illusa, forse neanche volendolo?  
Che fatica era, essere una Beatrice.  
*  
"I bambini non pagano, vero?"  
La voce di suo fratello Sherlock l'aveva fatta saltare quando se l'era trovato alla biglietteria, con accanto John e la bambina.  
"Dovevi mettere su famiglia per venire alla galleria."  
Aveva commentato, mentre John lo guardava con gli occhi che ridevano, pieni d'amore.  
Ecco, lei non era un dating coach o cose del genere, ma era certa che quei due si sarebbero messi insieme anche se Mary non fosse morta: discorso terribile da fare, ma il dottore avrebbe sempre scelto Sherlock prima della consorte defunta. Cavoli, lo sapeva anche lei, se non aveva sbraitato dopo il discorso di Sherlock al matrimonio. Anche Aphia era stata invitata, ma aveva dovuto disdire per un febbrone: se fosse stata là, avrebbe potuto conoscere Lestrade molto prima, e magari evitare quella penosa sbandata per la cassiera sposata del Burger King vicino casa sua. Si era resa abbastanza ridicola a mangiare fast food letteralmente tutti i giorni, e la situazione era incredibilmente peggiorata ai suoi occhi quando aveva scoperto che quella tipa flirtava con lei per fare ingelosire la persona non binaria con cui era sposata. Poi, perché non aveva visto Lestrade con uno smoking? Era qualcosa che infondo si meritava, dopo tutti quegli anni di siccità maschile....  
"Oh no, stai pensando a Lestrade."  
Il suo flusso di coscienza fu interrotto da suo fratello che la riprendeva abbastanza scocciato, mentre Rosie tirava i capelli al dottore.  
"Ma cosa cavolo ci trovi?"  
Aveva continuato Sherlock, e Aphia era certa che John gli avesse tirato un calcio.  
"Lo stesso che ci trovavi tu in Irene. Mentre John è un bel acquisto, pure troppo per te."  
Era incredibile come Sherlock sembrasse improvvisamente sui carboni ardenti come una qualsiasi persona gli toccasse l'ex medico militare, che era passato dall'aggrottare la fronte al ricordo di Irene ad essere quasi confuso quando aveva compreso che rientrava nei gusti di famiglia.  
"Comunque non paga nessuno di voi, ora esco dal gabbiotto ed iniziamo la guida."  
C'era un certo sorriso di vittoria nei confronti di suo fratello Sherlock, in palla per la gelosia più nera, che nient'altro al mondo avrebbe potuto regalarle.  
*  
Sherlock sapeva vendicarsi in un modo tutto suo che una vendetta tanto non sembrava, perché quel messaggio era solo l'inizio di tutto:  
"Geoff, mia sorella è attratta da te per qualche mistero della scienza e se non fai qualcosa a riguardo la nostra collaborazione è conclusa. -SH"  
Lestrade, che stava sbloccando il cellulare per trovare il PIN del bancomat, si era letteralmente pietrificato, cercando nella sua testa il miglior modo per reagire a quell'assurdità: giusto Sherlock poteva pensare che un messaggio del genere fosse un atto socialmente accettabile.  
Ma se invece avesse ragione lui, in qualche modo? Saltare i convenevoli, arrivare al dunque delle questioni. O il bello era proprio l'attesa e il "non detto"? Non aveva tempo per pensare ad elecubrazioni del genere, ed uscì dal negozio con il regalo per la sua sorrelastra: era sempre un peccato poterla vedere una volta l'anno, quando lasciava la sua impresa in Spagna e tornava a Londra.  
Guardò lo schermo di nuovo, e comprese chiaramente che era un messaggio che non necessitava una risposta, almeno non scritta.  
La sua coscienza urlava a gran voce che doveva rifiutarla, per la sua incolumità personale: con quei due fratelli, ogni azione che avrebbe fatto non sarebbe mai stata all'altezza. Imparentarsi con gli Holmes era scegliere con cura la propria pena di morte. Perché Mycroft non l'aveva ancora rapito per chiedergli come stavano le cose?  
*  
Mancava poco meno di una settimana e quel quadro sarebbe sparito dalla sua vista: ammirò il bianco dei teli che coprivano i volti, quel quadro che comunicava così tanto in un'immagine talmente semplice. Era stato un paradosso vederlo letteralmente scappare davanti quel quadro, quando era venuto alla galleria: per lui, quel quadro era solo una ferita aperta, quanto era stato cieco nel valutare la moglie; mentre per lei, era la bellezza della vita: due persone non si conoscono neanche quando si amano, perché nessuno è qualcosa di fisso nel tempo, eppure c'è l'amore che in un gesto dolce di due volti che si guardano riesce a compensare quel grande arcano che è l'identità, e tutte le etichette che si forzano per trovare spazio in una pluralità chiamata società. Mentre quell'ispettore scappava dal suo passato, dava irremediabilmente un nuovo significato al quadro che lei non sarebbe più stata capace di non leggere: l'ignoranza è dolore.  
Magari quella tela non l'avrebbe saputo, ma con lei se ne sarebbe andato via molto di Aphia. Da qualche parte fra la composizione chimica dell'olio sulla tela, tutte le sue emozioni erano intersecate, come uncini incastonati a tessuti.  
Era tardi, e decise di abbandonare il quadro per coricarsi dopo una normale giornata di lavoro. Davanti alla TV che trasmetteva l'ennesimo reality show di cui non aveva il minimo interesse, le gambe incrociate e i noodles del ristorante a due isolati in mano, ricevette una chiamata da quel numero che non pensava che avrebbe rivisto.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ehm, Aphia?"  
"Ciao, come va?"  
"Abbastanza bene... Senti, potremmo bere una cosa insieme, non credi?"  
Sembrava come se stesse per chiedere il permesso, come se non fosse lecito chiederlo, e sorrise appena: non aveva idea di cosa passasse per la testa dell'ispettore, visto che erano tre mesi e mezzo che non si faceva vedere.  
"Oh certo, è tanto che non ti vedo, molto lavoro?"  
"Londra è assurda come sempre."  
"Immagino..."  
Quel sottotono imbarazzante fu spazzato via da quell'uomo che, improvvisamente, le affermò:  
"C'è un pub vicino alla tua galleria che voglio conoscere. Ci vediamo lì, per le sei e mezza?"  
"Va benissimo, buona notte."  
L'ispettore l'aveva salutata con la stessa formula, ed Aphia guardò il cellulare con una reazione molto probabilmente non adatta a quel momento: cosa voleva dire quell'invito, dopo ben tre mesi e mezzo? Dopo tre mesi e mezzo anche lei aveva iniziato a comprendere che quella piccola cotta non si sarebbe evoluta in niente, che sarebbe rimasto uno di quei "sogni adolescenziali" che fai quando l'età dell'adolescenza è bella che passata. Era sempre quella perenne maratona fra realtà e fantasia che la fotteva ogni volta: il fatto che vincesse fantasia ogni volta, era un vantaggio solo per quelle ridicole storie d'amore che scriveva nel tempo libero.  
*  
Era vestita a metà fra chi si aspetta qualcosa e chi si aspetta nulla, un semplice maglioncino nero con scollo a v e un jeans, niente di che. Non che il suo intuito fosse stato sempre brillante, anzi, il contrario, ma qualcosa le diceva che Lestrade non voleva sul serio vederla: in quel tono di voce, c'era chiaramente un uomo che si stava tenendo indietro da quella situazione. L'aveva capito nei giorni successivi alla fugace chiamata, quando il suo cervello non aveva pensato ad altro ed aveva avuto un largo periodo per ragionarci sopra. Era più che lecito avere paura e non volere qualcosa di serio, ma a priori? Senza conoscerla, semplicemente perché un'altra con cui condivideva solo l'essere donna l'aveva manipolato. Non era sicuramente facile, ma non poteva escludere l'intera categoria solo per una componente: era una violenza verso se stesso, perché Lestrade aveva bisogno di ricevere tutto l'amore che aveva dato invano. Forse stava diventando un ossessione, ma era convinta che quell'uomo meritasse il mondo: certe occhiate, certe espressioni dicono tutto di una persona. Ma la paura? Quella riesce a sparire quando una persona vuole solamente proteggersi e non vede nient'altro? Quello che non sapeva Aphia, e che la risposta l'avrebbe avuta poco tempo dopo.  
*  
"Ti vedo benissimo!"  
"Grazie, scusami se sono sparito nel nulla."  
Quel incontro era iniziato con dei convenevoli, finiti come si era seduti al tavolo. Perché, quando Aphia aveva ordinato un litro di una birra con nove gradi, Greg era scoppiato a ridere.  
"Piccola Holmes, io non voglio essere ucciso da Mycroft, quindi se non sai reggere non bere tutto quel alcool."  
"Non sono piccola, sono una donna matura."  
Aveva spostato il dito di lui che la indicava, incredibilmente a suo agio. La sindrome del potere di quel borioso di suo fratello era servita a qualcosa.  
"Senti, ma non è che c'è qualcuno in copertura che ci osserva?"  
"l'Inghilterra ha cose più importanti a cui pensare."  
"Oh, ma tu sei importante. Insomma, sei l'unica dentro quella famiglia che puoi salvarli dalla nomina di pazzi, che può salvare il cognome."  
"Faremo bene a non trasmettere i nostri geni a qualcun altro, hai ragione."  
"Non vuoi avere figli?"  
C'era dello stupore in quel volto abbronzato, quegli occhi che sembravamo brillare un minimo di vita ma non si dimenticavano del dolore passato.  
"Cosa c'è di così strano? È il 2017."  
"No è che sei così accogliente... Saresti una buona madre."  
"Non mettermi strane idee in testa Lestrade, che se poi prende il carattere degli zii lo adotti tu."  
'Certo, se non sei tu il padre.' Aveva pensato, ed era diventata rossa in faccia. Non sapeva quanto l'aveva dissimulato fingendosi improvvisamente interessata all'intera cantina del pub, consultando i menù plastificati lasciati sul tavolo. Come passava per l'anticamera del cervello di quell'uomo di parlare di maternità? Iniziava a pensare che Sherlock avesse ragione e Lestrade avesse realmente il quoziente intellettivo di un piccione. Maternità significa sesso. Sesso significa... In realtà non lo faceva da così tanto tempo che si era quasi dimenticata il significato. In ogni caso, portò il discorso altrove.  
"Hai frequentato l'università prima della vocazione poliziesca?"  
"Ho una laurea in criminologia. Niente di speciale, era una laurea a corso breve..."  
"Inerente al tuo lavoro, in fin dei conti."  
"Sì, mia madre voleva che facessi ingegneria aeronautica, ma non era per me. Ho sempre voluto combattere la bruttura della vita, come hai detto tu. Mi ha colpito molto quando l'hai detto... Non sono tuo fratello, non ho i mezzi per combattere il crimine così velocemente, ma le mie intenzioni sono vere, è il mio scopo di vita questo lavoro. Ti giuro, solo un buco in testa potrà fermarmi."  
"Un po' ti ammiro, io non potrei mai."  
Lo diceva sinceramente, mentre giocava con un tappo di bottiglia lasciato sul tavolo per errore.  
"Non tutti devono combattere la bruttura, ci serve anche chi ricerca la bellezza, che a forza di eliminare il brutto si dimentica tutto ciò che c'è di bello nella vita. Tu lo fai per te stessa, più che per gli altri, e non te lo recrimino: non sono un uomo di cultura, ma quando mi hai spiegato la tua galleria ho capito perché tutti vi attaccate così fortemente all'arte. Volete tutti un po' scappare dal lato negativo dell'esistenza, posando davanti tanta bellezza."  
"No Greg, non è solo quello, l'arte non è solo bellezza, è un mezzo di introspezione in una società che non ti vuole fare pensare ma solo produrre, è verità, ed è per questo motivo che sei letteralmente fuggito quando siamo arrivati davanti "Gli amanti" di Magritte."  
Quel momento fu interrotto dal cameriere che posava le due birre. Greg, bagnandosi appena le labbra, rispose:  
"Ti hanno raccontato tutto?"  
"Quello che sanno."  
Lui mosse la testa con dissenso, e disse:  
"Cavolo, sono io quello che ha fatto esami di psicologia, non dovresti psicanalizzarmi così."  
Rise sinceramente, mentre vedeva l'uomo davanti a lei arrotolarsi la camicia di un tessuto bianco e spesso fino ai gomiti.  
"Sei consapevole che hai tutto il diritto a rifarti una vita?"  
"Con te? È questo che mi stai chiedendo?"  
Era una doccia fredda, totalmente. Aphia si immobilizzò, tenendo il vetro della birra con forza.  
"Te l'ha detto Sherlock?"  
"Sì, ma l'avevo già capito."  
"Potresti darmi almeno la possibilità di conoscerti?"  
"Aphia, io prima di conoscerti non ci stavo pensando neanche per sogno a rifarmi una vita."  
"Ma..."  
"Non c'è nessun ma. Sono terrorizzato. Non riesco a fidarmi di te."  
"Darmi fiducia a priori sarebbe folle, la fiducia si conquista."  
Nel silenzio quattro pupille si scrutavano cercando di capire cosa l'altro avrebbe fatto, ed Aphia riprese la parola dicendo:  
"Noi siamo due adulti, giusto?"  
"Giusto, sì."  
Quel volto luminoso e fresco nonostante la giornata, i capelli grigi tagliati da pochi giorni, quel volto che non era ancora né familiare ma neanche sconosciuto la guardava con una certa apprensione: forse un minimo gli importava di non ferirla.  
"E da adulti possiamo conoscerci e frequentarci senza fare melodrammi, senza impegno. C'è un bellissimo corpo qui davanti a me, ma non conosco la tua identità, la parte più importante, come tu non conosci la mia, e per questo non posso chiederti fiducia. Quindi, ora dimentichiamo questa conversazione e ci conosciamo?"  
Greg guardò i capelli castani della donna che aveva davanti, lunghi, raccolti appena sulla spalla. Il suo piano era quello di chiudere, ma lei lo colpiva. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Si chiuse il volto fra le mani, mentre fra un piccolo spazio sbirciava due occhi castani appesantiti da mascara ed attesa.  
"Io bello? È davvero un mistero della scienza..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Niente... Solo che mi spiazza questa storia, non mi sono mai immaginato come il centro del desiderio di qualcuno."  
"Sì o no?"  
"Sì."  
"Okay."  
Era un sorriso vero quello che campava sul volto di lei, un sorriso che Greg avrebbe ricordato per quanto era surreale ed inaspettato.  
Aphia, con le mani sudate e un senso di sollievo parziale, buttò giù un bel po' della birra.  
"C'è una cosa che devo dirti prima di qualsiasi altra."  
Disse lei, giocando in modo molesto con il tappo che, di conseguenza, finì per terra.  
"Nulla è peggio dei tuoi fratelli, prego."  
"Roba che piaci pure a Mycroft..."  
"Oh Cristo, non volevo saperlo."  
"Tranquillo, sta con una più giovane di me.  
Quello che volevo dirti è che sono bisessuale, ma mi innamoro sempre degli uomini. È okay?"  
"Io pensavo che dovevi dirmi qualcosa di serio, tipo che c'era una quinta Holmes che avrebbe causato la distruzione mondiale."  
Aphia rise sinceramente, e chiese:  
"È davvero okay?"  
"Non lo sarà più se me lo chiedi un'altra volta. È ovvio che vada bene, per chi mi hai preso? Tu vai bene come sei, è la questione Mycroft che mi sta disturbando. Cosa ho di speciale?"  
'Se mi prestassi le tue manette, te lo dimostrerei.'  
Pensò Aphia, arrossendo inevitabilmente. Bevette un altro abbondante sorso e disse:  
"È un peccato che tu non ti possa vedere come ti veda io."  
"Sicuramente neppure te pensi di avere qualcosa di speciale."  
"Touchè."  
"Posso farti una domanda?"  
Chiese lui, studiando la sua persona.  
"Certo."  
"Se mi vuoi conoscere, è perché prevedi un futuro con me. Che cavolo prevedi con il sottoscritto analfabeta?"  
"Ispettore Lestrade." Lo riprese, dicendo:  
"Se noi due vogliamo funzionare, anche solo come amici o conoscenti, mostra un po' di amor proprio."  
"Sono sinceramente in soggezione davanti a te."  
"Cosa?"  
Non se lo aspettava lei, mentre Greg sfuggiva con lo sguardo da lei.  
"Quello che ho detto... Tu sei così acculturata, importante e così giovane... Io posso dirti solo quali sono le pratiche legali per evitare che la tua ex moglie adultera abbia la faccia tosta di chiederti gli alimenti."  
Aphia rise, non così stupita di aver bevuto buona parte della birra: quello che stavano affrontando era più difficile del previsto.  
"È proprio questo il bello, che sono certa tu abbia tanto da insegnarmi anche se pensi di non valere nulla, che ci sono tante cose che la cultura non ti insegna."  
"Sei troppo buona Aphia... Non merito queste parole."  
"Ho un'idea su cosa fare quando finisci questa birra."  
*  
In quelle ore Aphia aveva scoperto che quando l'aveva tamponato lui aveva parlato il dialetto del Kent, specificando che la sua era la variante del distretto di Dover. Lei, nata e cresciuta nella capitale, non poteva che ammirarlo parlare delle spiagge che l'aveva visto giocare con le biglie. Non l'aveva chiesto ad alta voce, ma avrebbe voluto davvero metterci piede, perché i luoghi quando raccontano le persone sono un'esperienza, il set di film biografici che hanno luogo solo nei ricordi.  
Si immaginava già, chiusa in un cappotto con i capelli in faccia, a ridere di un Greg a piedi nudi che raccontava chissà cosa. Un po' di sana banalità che in realtà era uno dei più grandi doni: il quotidiano con un compagno non sarà mai speciale, in barba alle funzioni Hollywoodiane. Non ci saranno mai fuochi d'artificio ad ogni sguardo, persone che si capiscono senza realmente comunicare, rapporti che non conoscono litigate: ci sono persone che decidono di condividere un percorso di vita insieme vivendo una accanto l'altro con tutte le difficoltà e gli errori, ed Aphia credeva che non c'era nulla di così tanto poetico.  
Ritornò alla realtà, smise di sognare ed osservò Lestrade fumare mentre camminava. C'era stato un tacito accordo di silenzio ristoratore fra loro, un silenzio che avrebbe preparato entrambe le parti ad affrontare quell'ultima parte del loro incontro.  
Aphia non avrebbe potuto saperlo, ma nel suo fumare Greg stava pensando, anche troppo. Il piano originale era trovare una scusa ed uscire di scena, ma ora? Aveva ceduto, perché era evidente che Aphia fosse onesta, per quanto non potesse fidarsi di nessuno: gli Holmes erano onesti, senza filtri, e la più piccola non era da meno. Non si pentiva di aver seguito l'istinto, ma ora c'era in gioco una posta grande: abituarsi ad un'altra persona.  
"Perché stiamo tornando alla tua galleria?"  
"La mostra sarà smantellata a breve, dobbiamo vedere un particolare, vieni."  
L'aveva seguita senza farsi domande, nel buio dissolto nella luce di lampioni a luce fioca. Avvisata la vigilanza, erano dentro un luogo d'arte completamente vuoto: suggestivo, il silenzio sembrava dare la possibilità di godere di più dei colori, in un'associazione sinestetica che lasciò Greg sorpreso. La seguì fino all'unico quadro seriamente illuminato, l'unico di cui Aphia aveva accesso dei faretti puntati sopra, e non le luci della galleria: era ovviamente il quadro di Magritte.  
"Cosa provi quando lo guardi?"  
Gli chiese, allontanandosi spazialmente e lasciandolo a riflettere per conto suo. Aspettava la risposta a braccia congiunte, senza nessun tipo di sollecito o fretta nei suoi confronti.  
"Vedo quanto sono miserabile e stupido, vedo solo quello. Vedo la sua meschinità, quanto magari un semplice bacio mi convinceva che andava tutto bene, in fin dei conti."  
"Ti ho portato ad affrontare questo quadro perché ho letteralmente litigato con l'ambasciata di New York tre settimane, e non posso pensare che l'opera se ne andrà fra pochissimi giorni e tu veda solo il tuo passato."  
Greg si bagnò le guance con le sue stesse lacrime, non curante di fermarsi davanti a lei: Aphia l'aveva portato lì per provare emozioni, non dissimularle, inoltre lei accettava tutto di lui, l'aveva reso chiaro, soprattutto il dolore.  
"Ecco, il quadro è drammatico, sì." Continuò a dire Aphia: "I volti sono coperti da quel bianco candido che si rifà alla camicia con cui la madre di Magritte si coprì il volto e si suicidò annegando nel fiume vicino a casa sua, il rosso dell'abito della figura femminile richiama il sangue, ovvero la morte, ma possiamo vederci della bellezza, davvero. Intanto, io credo che questo sia un elogio all'amore, al suo potere: nessuno si conoscerà mai a fondo, non è possibile, neanche noi stessi ci conosciamo totalmente, ma l'amore sorpassa queste cose, ed unisce persone che non sanno neanche cosa sono come singolo. Capisci quanto è bello? E l'incomunicabilità, gli errori, tutto quello che compone quel velo, non vince, perché i due amanti si baciano senza problemi. Quello che ogni uomo con raziocinio ha detto su questa terra è che l'amore vince tutto, qualsiasi tipo di amore. E per questo devi avere un po' di amore per te stesso, e dirti che non sei tu quello che si deve vergognare, ma lei, che non ti ha mai amato ed è rimasta solo per ferirti. Tu la ami ancora?"  
Greg la osservò, cercando di capire se la vera risposta l'avrebbe ferita. La risposta era no, perché stava chiedendo da lui verità.  
"Sì... Sono vent'anni, insomma, non dimentichi tutto in un giorno."  
"Anche io amo ancora una persona che mi ha ferito, Greg. È finita da quasi cinque anni, ma ci dovevamo sposare, immaginati come mi sono sentita quando ho scoperto che mi sposava solo per i soldi di Mycroft, dopo tutte le cose che abbiamo passato insieme. Non ci penso durante la giornata, ma poi mi ci soffermo e penso che non puoi forzarti a non provare più niente, ma puoi dirti che devi amare più te stesso che quelle persone. Ho passato anni ed anni a non avere nulla di serio e dicevo per la galleria, ma forse perché avevo paura che nessuno avrebbe potuto reggere il confronto con quella storia. Poi ti ho incontrato. Lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa in te, ne ho avuto la conferma quando mi hai sorriso in quel posto infernale dove è internata mia sorella. Ecco, iniziare una frequentazione su un trauma condiviso non è il massimo, i miei fratelli mi dicono che mi sento una Beatrice dantesca che vuole salvare tutti gli uomini di cui mi infatuo, ma credo davvero che ti meriti qualcosa di sano, qualcosa di vero, perché non può segnarti a vita lei, non possono vincere i cattivi."  
Aveva rialzato lo sguardo dal pavimento quando aveva intercettato le scarpe di lui davanti a lei: alzati gli occhi, si era ritrovata davanti un uomo livido dalle lacrime che la guardava con un sorriso meraviglioso, ed ebbe quasi voglia di scappare, perché era troppo tutto insieme.  
"Al massimo mi raggiungi in Repubblica Ceca."  
Le aveva sussurrato, passando le sue dita sulle sue labbra: lei non aveva detto una parola, aspettando la mossa successiva, sperando ci fosse.  
Non se lo aspettava così forte, due mani grandi e calde sul suo volto e la fantasia dei suoi ultimi sei mesi che si chinava per recuperare i centimetri di differenza e la baciava: passivamente era rimasta di stucco fra quelle mani, e quel volto si era allontanato chiedendole:  
"Non dovevo?"  
Non rispose, semplicemente gli si era buttata al collo, sentendo le mani di lui che si ricollocavano cingendole la cintola.  
Stetterò così molto tempo, senza nessuna fretta della vita di tutti i giorni, perché a due persone che si trovano, il tempo concede di sparire.  
*  
"Mycroft, inizi a perdere colpi: cos'è questa storia che mi rapisci ad un orario decente, e non alle cinque del mattino?"  
"Alle cinque del mattino eri localizzato a casa di mia sorella, ho controllato alle quattro e speravo avessi la decenza di andartene, invece te ne sei andato precisamente alle sei e trentotto."  
"Certo che dovresti mettere i tuoi strumenti al reparto intercettazioni di Scotland Yard. Sono molto curioso di sapere come funziona, hai per caso un app che ti avvisa come un essere vivente dotato di cellulare si avvicina a Sherlock ed Aphia? Roba che magari questa specie di "Grande Fratello familiare" te lo pago io con le mie tasse."  
"Lestrade, non ti chiederò cosa ci facevi a casa di mia sorella a quell'ora, ma immagino che in qualche modo stai entrando a far parte della famiglia, giusto?"  
"Non stavamo facendo sesso, stavamo parlando, ci stiamo conoscendo."  
"Bene. Non ti dirò che non devi farla soffrire, succederà, e si vi lascerete e tutte i drammi annessi sono affari vostri che non ho intenzione di impedire, ma se sarai disonesto nei suoi confronti, se ti prenderai gioco di lei, tu non avrai più pace qui a Londra. Se è una cosa di sesso, seria o qualsiasi altra, deve essere concordato con lei, perché non ho nessuna pietà se la tratti come un giocattolino. Intesi?"  
"Vorrei davvero aver avuto un fratello maggiore come te. Perché non dici ad Aphia che le vuoi bene, ogni tanto? Morirebbe per sentirselo dire."  
Greg, con le mani sul legno della scrivania privata di Mycroft al Diogenes Club, aspettava una risposta dall'uomo di ghiaccio che, completamente preso contro gamba, rispose:  
"La mia compagna arriva qua fra dieci minuti, spero che ci siano compresi bene io e te."  
Cacciato fuori da quel posto lussuoso, pensò a come Mycroft aveva raccolto le sue parole, veritiere ed in parte frutto dei discorsi della notte passata.  
Uscendo dall'edificio, fresco come una rosa che aveva dormito neanche due ore, non ebbe il tempo di levare il folle che Sherlock l'aveva chiamato chiedendo di raggiungere un posto sperduto di Londra, visto che lui e John avevano finalmente incastrato l'assassino di un caso che l'aveva perseguitato per più di una settimana.  
Mentre guidava, si chiedeva se quella famiglia gli avesse migliorato la vita, o drasticamente peggiorata: forse entrambe le cose, a seconda dei punti di vista.  
*  
Gli anniversari del matrimonio dei genitori erano, insieme il Natale, l'unica ragione per cui tutti i fratelli Holmes riuscivano a passare un'intera giornata insieme, salvo eventuali esperimenti di Sherlock che li narcotizzavano dopo il pranzo. Aphia giocava con Rosie, simpatizzando con una nipotina che non aveva mai avuto realmente la possibilità di vivere. Sarebbe stata bene, sebbene suo fratello era quel che era: Sherlock amava in un modo tutto suo, ma avrebbe potuto morire per quella che era diventata sua figlia a tutti gli effetti. Per l'educazione, sperava vivamente che John prendesse le redini. I due genitori era impegnati in una animata discussione su un caso, di cui lei aveva sentito dire qualcosa da Greg, fra un bacio e un diverbio su se ordinare sì o no il take away. Nel mese che era trascorso, avevano fatto le cose con calma estrema: la maggior parte del tempo condividevano il quotidiano, qualche caso assurdo di Scotland Yard e la progettazione della nuova mostra. Il momento preferito di Aphia era il pranzo, perché Greg si apriva particolarmente a tavola: erano i piccoli aneddoti che adorava, quelle cose personali che non aveva richiesto e lui spontaneamente condivideva senza problemi. Ad ogni pranzo, aveva sempre la certezza di essersi conquistata la sua fiducia, o una buona parte. Era una grandissima serenità potersi sedere su un divano e decidere di condividere solo il silenzio, sul suo petto confenzionato nella solita camicia bianca. Lui aveva detto che era lei quella accogliente, ma Aphia era certa che non ci fosse nulla di più accogliente di addormentarsi a pancia piena e con qualche bicchiere di vino di troppo nel sangue fra quelle braccia e risvegliarsi trovandolo sempre là, magari dormiente anche lui. Avrebbe potuto quasi abituarsi a quell'abbraccio, a quella pelle che comunicava contro la sua, e correre il pericolo di associarlo nella sua testa al concetto di "casa". Poi, perderlo, sarebbe stato letteralmente letale. Fu distolta dai suoi stessi pensieri dall'arrivo di Mycroft, che non era solo: accanto a lui, una ragazza in un cappotto verde si presentava a sua madre e le porgeva un'orchidea, pianta preferita della padrona di casa. Aphia era sconcertata: quella ragazza era la prima persona che in 48 anni di vita Mycroft portava alla sua famiglia. Una chioma di capelli rossi, a tratti biondi, piastrati in boccoli.  
Le aveva stretto la mano, dicendo di chiamarsi "Amalia": era sorridente, splendente, una scelta completamente inaspettata per un uomo algido come suo fratello.  
"Ma la maggiore età ce l'ha?"  
Chiese Sherlock, guastando quel equilibrio che si era creato nell'accogliere una sconosciuta nella famiglia.  
Le reazioni era scontate: Mycroft aveva fatto la bava alla bocca, i genitori si era guardati sconcertati, e John Watson, prova vivente che non decidi proprio di chi innamorarti, aveva sospirato rumorosamente e sbattuto la testa contro la credenza.  
Con totale tranquillità, la nuova arrivata aveva risposto:  
"Certo sir, ma con dieci anni sopra. Grazie per aver dubitato della mia maggiore età, mi aiuterà a metabolizzare il mio parrucchiere che dice di avermi trovato altri capelli bianchi alla prossima tinta."  
'È un genio.' Pensò Aphia, mentre la ragazza appendeva senza problemi il giaccone all'appendiabiti.  
Aphia la osservò avvicinarsi a Rosie, e chiese:  
"Di chi è questa bella bimba?"  
"Di John e Sherlock."  
"Sherlock sulla carta, non sa gestire neanche se stesso."  
Aggiunse Mycroft, facendo leva sul suo ombrello, forse cercando di demolire il pavimento nello scaricare il veleno nei suoi confronti.  
"Amore, non dire cose del genere. Sono convinta che questa bambina è cresciuta da due ottimi padri, un veterano di guerra e un investigatore privato che sanno benissimo come proteggere una bambina così bella."  
L'aveva presa in braccio, dandole un buffetto sul naso.  
"Come sai che sono un veterano di guerra?"  
"La postura, sei in piedi sebbene tu possa sederti, e per essere in guerra ogni giorno con Sherlock devi averla vissuta quella vera, di guerra."  
John non rispose neanche, non aveva nulla da replicare. Sherlock la guardava incuriosito, mentre i proprietari di casa erano spariti nella cucina a finire il pranzo. In neanche dieci minuti, Amalia si era rivelata più interessante di tutti gli uomini che Aphia aveva incrociato al fianco di Mycroft, anche per sbaglio. Non fu tanto stupita se suo fratello aveva osato accettare una convenzione sociale e portarla alla famiglia, come se in realtà fosse un mostrare quanto fosse orgoglioso di avere una donna del genere accanto.  
"Certo che dopo il matrimonio dovremmo rivedere il fattore figli. Guarda come sono carina con una piccoletta in braccio."  
"Matrimonio?"  
Chiese Aphia, stupita da quella totale pazzia. Mycroft si sposava? Sarebbe accaduta prima l'invasione aliena. Guardò le loro mani: Mycroft non indossava più la fede che simboleggiava l'impegno con se stesso e il lavoro, e la nuova arrivata aveva alla mano sinistra un anello con un importante rubino.Tentò di contenere la gioia, ma Aphia saltò letteralmente al collo di suo fratello, investendolo con un abbraccio travolgente.  
"Vuoi donare il cervello alla scienza e fai una proposta di matrimonio dopo neanche sei mesi di relazione?"  
Aveva commentato Sherlock ridendo, e John l'aveva ripreso dicendogli:  
"Ce la fai a non essere così spregevole, per una volta?"  
John gli aveva urlato contro, e preso dalla furia era sparito in cucina.  
Sherlock l'aveva seguito, tentando di risolvere con l'unica persona di cui gli importava il giudizio.  
"Scusalo, è Sherlock." Aphia aveva tentato di ristabilire una specie di ordine, staccandosi dal collo del suo altro fratello e rivolgendosi ad Amalia:  
"Congratulazioni, sono così felice... Hai eseguito una missione impossibile, mio fratello è un blocchetto di ghiaccio 4x4, ma andrà tutto bene, ne sono certa: è la prima persona che porta qui in famiglia."  
Mycroft l'aveva letteralmente fulminata con lo sguardo, e Amalia si era girata per baciarlo appena, a fior di labbra. Rosie aveva iniziato a protestare che voleva "papà John", ed Aphia l'aveva portata in cucina dove il soldato era impegnato a fare un cazziatone a Sherlock: normale quotidianità.  
Ritornata alla sala, chiese ad Amalia di accomodarsi sul divano:  
"Cosa fai nella vita di tutti i giorni?"  
"Ora sto prendendo un master in chimica industriale, ma lavoro nei laboratori di varie università. Tu galleria d'arte, giusto?"  
"Sì, mi dispiace che abbiamo appena smantellato la mostra, perché sarei stata molto contenta di accompagnarvi."  
"Mycroft dov'è?"  
"Si sta fumando una sigaretta."  
Rispose Aphia, e le chiese:  
"Come vi siete conosciuti? Sono davvero curiosa."  
"Aveva parcheggiato la sua macchina in doppia fila, all'università. Stava facendo una conferenza a scienze politiche, io stavo facendo ricerca. Fatto sta che il suo autista non voleva spostarsi, e ho perso letteralmente un aereo per colpa sua. Quando è uscito non ci ho visto più, e per scusarsi mi ha comprato dei biglietti in prima classe. Ritornata da Dublino, l'ho contattato per scusarmi della sfuriata atroce che ho avuto. Mi ha invitato al Diogenes Club, e da lì è scattato qualcosa ed eccoci qua. Tu invece, il tuo dove sta?"  
"Il mio cosa?"  
"Il tuo partner. Hai sicuramente qualcuno, quando sono arrivata hai guardato l'unico posto non apparecchiato del tavolo come se ti dispiacesse che non fosse occupato. I tuoi genitori sapevano che dovevo venire, quindi lo stavi chiaramente guardando per un'altra persona, e sicuramente va tutto a gonfie vele, se no l'avresti guardato con un velo di malinconia che nei tuoi occhi non c'era."  
"Ecco perché ti sposa, sei come intelligente come lui."  
"Sì, ma solo quello, perché per esprimere i sentimenti e socialità sono molto meglio io."  
Aphia rise, contenta di trovarsi davanti una persona degna di essere chiamata tale.  
"Lavora, praticamente sempre, e non poteva proprio."  
"Ma non è solo quello."  
Aphia strabuzzò gli occhi e ridendo disse:  
"Tu sei peggio dei miei fratelli, sono disarmata davanti a voi tutti con IQ da capogiro. Comunque, sì, è anche il fatto che ci frequentiamo da poco, e lui ha un particolare trauma e io non voglio mettergli troppa fretta. Lo voglio aspettare, ma mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto averlo qua con me."  
"Molto probabilmente Mycroft l'avrà già minacciato, e lui ti è ancora accanto, puoi pensare che ti porterà all'altare, per quanto mi riguarda."  
Commentò Amalia, per poi alzarsi e andare incontro ad un Mycroft infreddolito ed aromatizzato al tabacco.  
*  
"Perché la tua segreteria gnocca mi ha portato qua?"  
"Si chiama Anthea, e potresti smettere di fare commenti da uomo di osteria quando siete anche state a letto insieme, inoltre sei anche impegnata."  
"Impegnata, non cieca."  
"Non fare come Sherlock, per favore..."  
"Sei davvero pesante, se sei così pure con Amalia la farai scappare."  
"Ti ho chiamato qui per un motivo ben preciso."  
Mycroft riprese le redini del discorso, facendo scivolare una cartellina sulla scrivania.  
"Ecco, hai scoperto il mio contrabbando di gassosa e ora il Regno Unito deve espellermi. È stato un piacere conoscerti, fratello mio."  
"Smetti di fare la scema e apri quella cartellina, è un regalo."  
Incuriosita, Aphia aprì per trovare quattro biglietti d'aereo e vari fogli con prenotazioni di musei e dell'hotel.  
"Un viaggio a Parigi? Ti sei impazzito?"  
"Hai il check-in fra esattamente cinque ore, ti consiglierei di correre a casa a prepare le valigie."  
"Ma perché? Grazie, io non so cosa dire..."  
Superò la scrivania per abbracciarlo, e si sentì allontanata da suo fratello stesso, che le disse:  
"Domani sarebbe stato l'ennesimo anniversario di matrimonio di Greg, stare lontani da Londra vi farà bene. Prima che lo chiedi, ho ordinato delle ferie per Greg, ma non c'è stato problema perché non chiede più di un giorno di ferie da quindici anni di servizio. E poi, lui mi ha detto che vorresti tanto una dimostrazione d'affetto da parte mia, e non sono realmente molto bravo con le parole, quindi..."  
Quell'ammissione valeva più di qualsiasi "ti voglio bene", ed Aphia si rispiaccicò contro il suo corpo, stringendolo più forte che mai.  
"Sei il fratellone maggiore che tutti vorrebbero."  
Commentò lei, completamente ignara dell'affermazione di Lestrade, e Mycroft non riuscì proprio a fermarsi dall'emozionarsi.  
"Ci sono anche i biglietti per il Louvre..."  
Commentò, ancora stretto nell'abbraccio e con la voce spezzata.  
"Perché hai pensato a Greg, per i giorni?"  
"Perché ti ha donato una luce che dopo quel pezzo di merda di Sebastian ero sicuro che non sarebbe più riapparsa."  
Non c'era nulla da aggiungere, e Aphia rimase ancorata a suo fratello per una decina di minuti, un regalo che neanche nell'infanzia aveva mai ricevuto.  
*  
"Greg, Greg, Greg, fermo... Mi metto qualcosa addosso e..."  
"Non ce ne è bisogno."  
Le aveva risposto, iniziando a sbottonare la camicia. Aphia lo guardò vedendo se c'era della sicurezza in quegli occhi, e c'era tutta: erano stati in intimità molteplici volte, ma sempre con i vestiti addosso. Era una cosa che lei detestava, ma aveva capito che era più che necessaria per uomo che nei vestiti vedeva una barriera che lui trovava ancora vitale nella loro relazione. Con un'altra persona, non sarebbe stata cosa, ma sapendo che come lui avesse accettato di iniziare una frequentazione quando voleva solo scappare a gambe levate era stato un piccolo miracolo avvenuto solo per il grande rispetto di lei, non avrebbe mai e poi mai forzato qualcosa che non era chiaramente verso il suo personale, ma nei limiti della persona che amava.  
Anche questo, lo sapeva da almeno un paio di mesi, ma non l'aveva tirato fuori: si frequentavano da cinque mesi, e da subito aveva ben compreso che tutto sarebbe arrivato con una lentezza infinita, ma non era un problema, amare significa aspettare, lo aveva sempre saputo.  
Ora, quello che pensava sarebbe successo dopo, sicuramente non in quella suite a Parigi, stava accadendo senza troppi convenevoli: nudo, l'aveva presa per il bavero dell'accappatoio e avvicinata al letto con molta decisione. Aveva già avuto prova di quanto potere potesse irradiare in certe situazioni, di quanto dare ordini lo calzava a pennello, ma c'era una forza totalmente nuova nel modo in cui l'aveva letteralmente denudata, stesa sul letto e bloccata stringendo i polsi con una sola mano.  
La testa di Aphia si riempì di pensieri: il primo, che sicuramente il suo amante era meglio al naturale e che era decisamente eccitato; il secondo, che lui stava letteralmente scannerizzando ogni centimetro della sua pelle, mettendola in una soggezione mai provata. Cosa c'era da ricordare? Era un semplice corpo il suo, un corpo nella norma che non avrebbe dovuto dare lo stesso stupore che dava la "Maya desnuda" quando era un quadro segreto e potevano vederlo in pochi eletti.  
Le aveva lasciato i polsi, dopo un paio di baci sul seno, e permesso di rialzarsi per essere baciato come Dio comanda. Attaccata al suo volto, lasciò scivolare le mani sui suoi capezzoli, e le reazioni erano proprio l'evidenza che non c'era tempo per del sano foreplay: tutto e subito, sicuro, vero.  
Non si curò di cercare i preservativi: lei prendeva la pillola da decenni, e dopo aver avuto l'HPV all'università era diventata essenzialmente paranoica che si testavano ogni mese, da quando la frequentazione aveva raggiunto il piano sessuale.  
Non si aspettava che Greg l'avrebbe stretta schiena contro schiena con le mani unite e poggiate sul suo sterno, qualcosa di romantico ma sicuramente non comodo per lui e le sue spinte. Durò poco infatti, e la girò per unirsi in un abbraccio di piacere: con Greg ogni piccolo particolare nel sesso era qualcosa che lei avrebbe ricordato con la stessa intensità con cui si ricordano i momenti unici ed irrepitibili della vita, come quel cingergli la vita con un braccio, non tenersi più in un ritmo regolare e sensato, e spostarle il volto con la più totale delicatezza per venire baciandola.  
Lestrade era un uomo che ascoltava, soprattutto il corpo di lei, e non ci fu bisogno di nessuna parola per avviare la sua mano alla ricerca del clitoride, quel piccolo nodulo di sensi che gli permetteva di assistere a quello spettacolo esclusivo che era l'orgasmo.  
Erano ancora stretti in quell'abbraccio sensuale, quando Greg parlò:  
"Non ti merito, spero tu lo sappia."  
"No... Meriti tanto di più di questo, meriti un futuro con me, un futuro felice, e finché vorrai, condivideremo tutto, con i tuoi tempi."  
Lui osservò il suo volto, accarezzando la pelle a tratti irregolare della guancia.  
"Ti amo anche io, piccola Holmes."  
Disse, la mano ancora sulla guancia.  
Non fu necessario aggiungere altro, e nessun altro momento le risuonò nella mente come arte tanto quanto quell'istante.  
*  
È una vita di rischi, quella degli umani: affezionarsi, essendo consapevoli che in fin dei conti nulla si possiede sul serio. Lasciare lo scettro del controllo ai sentimenti, all'instabilità emotiva, rischiare per ottenere qualcosa che riteniamo migliore, perché la prima certezza dell'essere umano è che non si sa accontentare, sempre alla ricerca di superare le proprie colonne d'Ercole. Anche Aphia non sapeva proprio accontentarsi: c'era qualcosa che dovevano assolutamente aggiungere a quella relazione stabile di ben cinque anni, un'idea che sperava che anche la sua controparte condividesse.  
In tanti anni di lavoro, aveva spinto il suo partner a richiedere il giorno libero per il suo compleanno, cosa che quell'uomo ligio e fedele al lavoro sembrava non comprendere assolutamente.  
In quella galleria che l'aveva visti nascere come coppia, mutati come persone nei modi e nell'aspetto, Greg rimetteva piede incosciente del regalo più che particolare di compleanno che gli aspettava. Fu assaltato da lei, in quei baci di saluto che tanto adorava.  
"Domani inaugurazione, eh?"  
"Non vedo l'ora, saranno trent'anni che non c'è una mostra esclusivamente su Magritte qui a Londra."  
"È un peccato che tu non sia riuscita a prendere "Gli amanti"."  
"A New York c'è qualcuno che mi odia."  
Commentò, stringendogli la mano ed accompagnandolo fra i quadri. Sull'uscio della sala in cui si erano baciati la prima volta, Lestrade si rese conto di aver subito una bugia: il loro quadro, aveva osato pensare, era lì, in tutto il suo splendore. Si girò verso Aphia, che non sembrava turbata di aver mentito, ma attualmente impegnata a cercare nella borsetta a tracolla che portava.  
"Puoi benissimo rifiutare, non me la prenderò, è solo un simbolo per me, e soprattutto non ti aspettare che mi inginocchi." Disse, mentre apriva una scatoletta di velluto con un anello d'argento, spesso e con un cuore di diamante incastonato dentro. "Ispettore, mi vuole sposare?"  
"Ad una condizione." Rispose, tremante.  
"Dimmi."  
"Il viaggio di nozze a Praga."  
Aphia scoppiò a ridere, e sorridendo il sorriso più pieno d'amore di questo mondo, lo assecondò dicendo:  
"Puoi metterci la firma."

**Author's Note:**

> Le origini di Greg si rifanno ad un fatto appartenente al canone di Doyle: nel libro infatti, l'ispettore Lestrade usa una lingua arcaica, appartenente alle aree del Kent e del Sussex, rifacendosi all'abitudine fra l'ottocento e il novecento della polizia londinese di reclutare ispettori di quelle aree.  
> Se stai leggendo questo, ti ringrazio per aver letto tutto.


End file.
